1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless mobile communication system, and more particularly to a Node B scheduling method applicable to an uplink channel that reduces a variation of uplink interference in the wireless communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
In radio (wireless) mobile communication systems, the concept of an enhanced uplink dedicated channel (E-DCH) is being discussed to address the demand for a high-speed uplink. As known, a wireless communication network typically includes a plurality of mobile stations (MS), a plurality of base stations (BS), a base station controller (BSC), a mobile switching center (SC), a packet data serving node (PDSN) or interworking function (IWF), a public switched telephone network (PSTN), and an Internet protocol (IP) network.
See, for example, JUHUA KORHONEN, INTRODUCTION TO 3G MOBILE COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEMS (2nd ed. 2003), the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. In the above-described telecommunication system, a base station is referred to as a Node B, and a mobile terminal, subscriber unit, etc. is referred to as a User Equipment (UE). Further, a Node B (base station) that is in control of UEs is referred to as a scheduling Node B.
In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System), user equipment (UE) is equivalent to the mobile station, a Node B is equivalent to the base station, and a radio network controller (RNC) is equivalent to the base station controller. In the present application, the relationship between the UE, the Node Bs, and the RNC will be discussed.
In one example, the related art uplink scheduling and transmit rate control is performed by a scheduler in the radio network controller (RNC). The UEs then transmit data within an allowable transmission rate/power determined by the RNC. A Node B rather than the RNC may also perform uplink scheduling of transmission rate/power for quick adjustment of the uplink load change, but there are still disadvantages with the Node B scheduling as well.